


Grass

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Medicinal Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In addition to finding the cause of a pesky energy drain, Trip and Malcolm may have stumbled upon the answer to an even bigger mystery:  Why is Phlox <b>always</b> smiling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "grass."

“Captain, I think Malcolm and I finally tracked down the cause of that energy drain.”

“I found this growing in quantities in hydroponics, sir.  It’s not listed in their manifest.”  Reed showed Archer a potted plant.  The leaves looked vaguely familiar.

“Whose is it?”

“Doc says it’s his.”

“He informed me it has medicinal uses as an antinauseant and antiemetic, an analgesic and an appetite stimulant, amongst others.  Apparently, it can also be used as a truth serum.”

“Well, I’ll be damned!  Phlox is growing grass?”

“From the smile on his face, I’m guessin’ he’s smokin’ some of it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they didn't say it **had** to be the kind you grow in your front lawn.


End file.
